


Art for Hydromancy by elaiel

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Lewis (TV), Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: 2020 Every Fandom Bang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artwork for the story Hydromancy written by elaiel for the 2020 Every Fandom Bang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Every Fandom Bang 2020





	Art for Hydromancy by elaiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hydromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861092) by [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel). 



> Thanks to elaiel for sharing your story from which my artwork has been inspired. I appreciate collaborating with you elaiel. 
> 
> Thanks also to the mods of the Every Fandom Bang for organizing this challenge.
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Artwork for the story [Hydromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Every_Fandom_Bang_2020/works/23861092) written by elaiel for the 2020 Every Fandom Bang.


End file.
